It is the practice in connection with wheel balancing machines for machine functions to be performed by the machine to be displayed on a display unit and suitably set in the machine by means of function keys. That mode of operation therefore requires an additional keyboard with various keys associated with the respective machine functions to be performed. The respectively set machine function can be displayed by means of the display unit on a display area or on a picture screen by being reproduced thereon.